Mamá
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Nadie jamás supliría a su Madre, pero tenían a muchas otras mujeres valerosas y dignas de amar por las cuales valía la pena vivir y luchar. De alguna manera, incluso sin necesidad de palabras sabían que a cualquiera de ellas podían llamar: "Mamá". Y al fin tenían un lugar al que regresar y llamar "Hogar" ¡Feliz día de las Madres!


"**Para mi "Mi madre"; porque las palabras nunca son suficientes para describir a los sentimientos"**

_Spoiler del final de Broterhood_

**MAMÁ**

_De todos los derechos de una mujer, el más grande es ser madre.  
El amor de una madre es el combustible que hace que un ser humano logre lo imposible._

_Marion Garretty_

**EDWARD**

Edward observó el suave deslizar de la caja sobre la Tierra, estaba de pie con el rostro muy serio y sosteniendo con demasiado fuerza la mano de Al; quería llorar y arrojarse sobre la caja, tal vez de esta manera no arrojarían a su madre en ese hoyo oscuro y frío donde los insectos se la comerían.

Pero no debía, Al sollozaba a su lado y él lo sostenía con fuerza, mucha fuerza…la suficiente para que no saliera corriendo y se lanzará sobre el féretro. Si él comenzaba a llorar, no podría parar y entonces ambos llorarían hasta morir.

Y permaneció de pie, firme, recitando en su mente viejas formulas alquímicas para distraerse; a veces un gemido especialmente fuerte de su hermano menor lo distraía, se giraba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo. No sabía que más decir o hacer, sólo eran dos niños y estaban muy solos.

Apenas comenzaba a asimilar el hecho de que jamás volverían a ver a su Madre, comer sus postres, oler su perfume de manzanilla o escuchar sus regaños.

Y el tiempo paso, poco a poco todos los asistentes se fueron yendo, una tras otro, los conocidos primero, los vecinos después y al final sólo quedaron él y Al.

–Hermano, tengo hambre…–se quejó Al en tono lastimero–. Quiero ir a casa.

Ya era tarde, el Sol se alejaba en el horizonte y la oscuridad pesaba en el alma.

–Casa–repitió para sí mismo.

No, no podían volver a casa. No podían llamarlo "Hogar" si su Madre no estaba para recibirlos y amarlos y hacerles saber que todo estaría bien. En ese momento lo decidió, en el punto exacto en que el Sol se despide para entregarle a la Noche su cetro.

Él traería de vuelta a su Madre, la recuperaría y le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba y le prometería ser el mejor hijo del mundo. Y entonces tendría de nuevo un lugar al que llamar "Hogar".

Años después comprendió que hay cosas que jamás se pueden recuperar.

Fue un egoísta pretencioso, un pésimo hermano mayor que sólo pensó en su deseo de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y un niño inocente y crédulo jugando a ser Dios.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?–le preguntó una vez más a Al.

La Armadura donde habitaba el alma de su hermano asintió, entonces tomó la antorcha y la arrojó sobre el espacio al que una vez llamo "Casa y Hogar" y le prendió fuego.

En silencio, elevó una última oración por su Madre.

"Lo siento mamá" pensó con resignación "Estaba equivocado, terriblemente equivocado. Perdóname."

Y se alejó sin mirar atrás, sin derramar una lágrima, sin retroceder un paso.

Porque si lo hacía no tendría el valor para seguir adelante y ahora él no importaba, Al era su mundo y única razón para vivir. Si se esforzaba tal vez un día podrían volver a "Casa" incluso si no había nadie para recibirlos.

**GLACIER**

A Glacier le gustaba cocinar, el observar él como un montón de ingredientes sin ninguna conexión se convertían en una tarta de extrema belleza o un par de panecillos.

Maes, su esposo también disfrutaba viéndola cocinar y muchas veces, cuando eran recién casados, él entraba a la cocina y picaba de un lado para otro, arruinando los ingredientes. A veces, ella lloraba porque ansiaba un hijo y no podía dárselo, entonces él le obligaba a cocinar, una pizca de sal, un puñado de azúcar, un par de huevos y terminaba saliendo una extraña mezcla incomestible. Ella lloraba, él la tomaba en brazos y besaba su frente.

–Ya llegara–le decía él–. Y será el niñito más hermoso de todo el mundo.

Y tras muchos intentos, miles de lágrimas derramadas y cientos de oraciones en pos de un Dios que no alcanzaban a identificar, llegó.

Pero no fue un niño, sino una niña, una preciosa y perfecta bebita.

Y Maes la amaba hasta la locura.

Y su mundo era tan perfecto, su felicidad tan completa que siempre supo que no sería eterna, terminaría demasiado pronto.

Y lo hizo, un día llegaron a casa y le dijeron que su esposo estaba muerto.

Era culpa de los hermanos Elric, nadie se lo dijo, pero su esposo compartía casi todo con ella y Glacier sabía que los niños andaban metidos en asuntos peligrosos.

Pero ella no podía odiarlos, ni siquiera culparlos. No cuando veía al mayor, Ed…con esa mirada de amargura y dolor en un rostro que debería sonreír y reír todo el tiempo.

Ed era un muchacho arisco, no se dejaba abrazar, siempre gritando y corriendo de un lado para otro.

Así que siempre que iba a visitarla, ella le obligaba a sentarse y le servía un enorme pedazo de tarta y una taza de humeante chocolate caliente. Las visitas de los Elric eran rápidas e intempestivas, así que se aseguraba de siempre tener un postre preparado.

Al siempre decía que aunque no pudiera oler o probar su tarta le recordaban a la de su Madre, Ed asentía con esa expresión calmada y derrotada tan impropia de él y dejaba de comer.

Glacier se acercaba con sutileza y lo obligaba a continuar hasta terminar. Ed obedecía, el chico tenía una mala reputación, pero con ella siempre era educado y respetuoso.

"Gracias. Por favor. De nada"

–Cocinaré una para ti cuando recuperes tu cuerpo, Al–le decía al menor de los hermanos y mandaba a llamar a Elisa para que animará el ambiente y los hiciera reír.

–Los hermanos Elric no se tienen más que el uno al otro–le dijo su esposo la primera vez que se los presentó.

Maes Hughes amo a los hermanos Elric, ¿Cómo podría Glacier odiarlos?

**IZUMI**

Tal vez de entre todos los que se culpaban por los errores de los hermanos Elric, Izumi era quién llevaba la carga más pesada.

Ella fue su Maestra, aquella que les enseño los principios de la Alquimia y él como usarla en beneficio de los demás.

Fue egoísta y no tendría suficiente vida para disculparse, ni perdonarse a sí misma.

¿Acaso no fue capaz de reconocer que lo que más necesitaban esos dos niños sin padre ni madre era amor?

Una figura adulta que les enseñará a comprender el significado de la vida y ciclo de la muerte.

Ella siempre deseó hijos, no uno, ni dos, sino muchos…incluso tenían planeado los nombres que tendrían. Los mimaría, educaría y amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Si alguna vez tuvo un deseo, fue aquel.

Pero su bebé nació muerto e incluso ella, una adulta que había perdido a seres queridos antes y comprendía que todos deben morir algún día fue incapaz de aceptarlo y fue más allá, creyendo que podía ir contra las reglas del Universo.

El dolor fue tan devastador, profundo y desgarrador que se juro jamás amar a nadie de esa manera.

Perder a un hijo era la cosa más terrible que a una Madre podía pasarle, no sería capaz de pasar por ello una vez más y aunque su esposo le propuso adoptar a algún crío tras la fallida transmutación, ella se negó. Jamás, jamás, jamás…se repitió.

Por las noches no dejaba de recriminarse su error, debió tomar a esos niños bajo su cuidado. Eran talentosos, disciplinados y obedientes. El mayor Ed podía ser un poco cabezota, pero no era un mal chico; a veces los descubría observándolo de reojo con afecto y algo más, adoración, amor…tal vez.

–Su cabello huele a manzanilla–le dijo Al un día en que tomaban un descanso tras un ejercicio práctico, Ed había corrido por su libro de alquimia, ansioso por absorber la mayor cantidad de información en el menor tiempo posible–. Ed dice que le recuerda a mamá, ella también olía así.

–Al, hay algo que quiero mostrarte–llamó Ed apareciendo de la nada y usando un tono brusco, poco usual para con su hermano.

Debió haber sabido, hubo otras señales.

Esos niños no querían aprender alquimia para salvar el mundo, sólo ansiaban una Madre. Alguien que los amara, reprendiera e impusiera limites, una mujer que los tratará como los niños que eran.

Y ella no tuvo el valor suficiente para serlo, se arrepentía. Pero ahora no podía más que observarlos e intentar ayudarlos.

No llevaban una vida fácil, las magulladuras en el cuerpo de Ed y dureza en las frases de Al se lo decían.

Era muy tarde para arrepentirse por el pasado, pero no demasiado pronto como para pensar en el futuro. Y ahora sabía, que fuera cual fuere este, triste o feliz, quería a los hermanos Elric en su vida, sus amados hijos.

–Muchachos, hablemos–les dijo con expresión seria y los dos chicos le miraron con devoción, la misma que le profesarían a una Madre.

**PINAKO**

Pinako había perdido a muchos de sus hijos.

A Urey y Sarah, los padres de Winry por una estúpida Guerra carente de sentido, a otros se los llevo la enfermedad al igual que a Trisha y ellas los vio partir, con el corazón encogido por el dolor y la desesperación atorada en la garganta.

Pero continuó adelante por los que quedaban, Winry, su nieta, los hermanos Elric.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no le hubiera presentado a Trisha con Hohenheim, probablemente ella seguiría con vida.

Porque aunque todo mundo decía que a Trisha se la había llevado la peste, dentro de ella sabía que fue la tristeza lo que poco a poco le exprimió el alma. Amaba a Hohenheim, más allá de lo humanamente posible y uno no puede querer a alguien de esa manera sin entregar una parte de su alma.

Pero Pinako era vieja y estaba cansada, ya descansaría más tarde, ahora debía cuidar de sus hijos, esos que seguían vivo.

Los hermanos Elric tomaron una decisión, eran jóvenes y estúpidos, ingenuos y crédulos también. Tenían un sueño y para cuando se dieron cuenta que no se trataba más que de una fantasía era ya demasiado tarde y habían pagado un precio demasiado alto. No se podía esperar otra cosa de los hijos de Hohenheim.

–No tenemos un Hogar al cual regresar–decía Edward siempre que se marchaba, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo.

A veces Winry lo reprendía, otras simplemente le dirigía la más triste de las miradas y en ocasiones guardaba silencio.

–Mientras yo viva siempre tendrán un lugar al que regresar–les decía Pinako encogiéndose de hombros.

Ed y Al no necesitaban de más palabras.

Habían cometido errores y ahora tenían que remediarlos. Los Hijos crecen, se van y a veces nunca vuelven, la Ley de la Vida, una de las muchas que una Madre debe aprender a aceptar y los hermanos Elric crecieron demasiada deprisa.

–Sólo asegúrate de comer más, no has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te checamos.

–¡Cállese, Vieja Enana!

–¡Hormiga!

–¡Habichuela!

–¡Tuerca!

–¡Algún día seré muy, muy, muy alto! ¡Lo prometo!

Y Pinako discutía con el niño, porque al final de cuentas, no era más que un mocoso al que le faltaba mucho por aprender en la vida y al que todo el mundo se empecinaba en tratar como un adulto.

Necesitaba ser reprendido, discutir y gritar como cualquier otro adolescente normal.

Y veía marcharse a las dos figuras, una muy pequeña, la otra demasiada alta y rogaba por que la vida le alcanzará para ver como sus sueños se cumplían.

No todo en el mundo eran desgracias e infelicidad, dolor y desesperanza y para una Madre no existía mayor dicha que ver a sus Hijos felices.

**WINRY**

–Nina–le dijo Ed apenas le dieron a cargar a su segundo hijo, una niñita de cabellos rubios y mejillas redondas–. Su nombre será Nina.

Y ella no discutió, no cuando veía al hombre más rudo que conocía y al que más amaba en el mundo, sostener a su bebita con extremo cuidado, casi como si se tratará de una figurita de porcelana que ante el menor descuido podría romperse y las lágrimas asomaban a su rostro curtido por el Sol.

Conocía la historia, Nina había marcado un antes y después en Edward.

Con el paso de los años Ed le había contado fragmentos de sus aventuras, en su mayoría peligrosas, se estremecía al pensar que estuvo tan cerca de perderlo.

Y cada día se despertaba sorprendida de que Ed la hubiera elegido a ella sobre cualquier otra chica, era un idiota a veces, pero también era cariñoso, valiente y fuerte, por dentro y fuera.

Ahora estaban frente a la tumba de su Suegra, Trisha Elric, apenas la recordaba, una mujer de de facciones bonitas que siempre sonreía. Su muerte cambió el destino del mundo, no sabía si para peor o mejor, pero fue igual al aleteo de una mariposa, provocó un Huracán.

Desde niño Ed tenía la costumbre de visitar a la tumba de su Madre, le llevaba un ramo de flores y quitaba las malas hierbas. Siempre iba solo, ni siquiera dejaba que Al lo acompañara.

Convertido en un adulto, continuaba haciéndolo siempre que podía.

–Mamá–llamó Edward inclinándose sobre la lápida y recorriéndose las letras grabadas con la yema de sus dedos, con extrema ternura y delicadeza–. Te presentó a mi esposa, Winry Rockbell, supongo que ya la conoces, a veces quema la cocina, le hace falta un par de tus consejos. Y a Maes, tiene un año y la abuela Pinako dice que se parece a mí cuando era un niño, temo por el pobre niño y a Nina, apenas tiene un mes con nosotros, pero ya le gusta jugar con la llave inglesa, seguramente será igual a su Madre. Yo sólo quería que los conocieras…porque…yo…

La voz de su esposo se detuvo y se fue perdiendo entre sollozos. Lloraba, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y el corazón se le rompió.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que vio a su esposo llorar frente a ella, ni siquiera el dolor de la operación de Automail con doce años le arrancó lágrimas.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con delicadeza y ternura, de eso se trataba, ¿verdad?

Ed iba a conversar con su Madre y lloraba y le contaba sobre su vida, sus miedos, temores, dudas y mostraba su lado más débil y no quería que nadie más lo viera.

Era su más grande secreto y ahora la compartía con ella.

Minutos después, Ed se puso de pie y colocó un hermoso ramo de flores sobre la tumba.

–Al las transmuto–le dijo a su Madre–. Ya sabes que ya no puedo hacer alquimia. Volveré más tarde, de acuerdo–. Y entonces sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella–. Volvamos.

–Cariño, estoy segura de que esta muy orgullosa de ti.

Ed asintió, en su rostro la duda y el miedo se mezclaban.

–Confía en mí. Ahora regresemos, todos quieren saludar a Nina–observó el resto de ramos de flores apilados–. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

–Es un secreto…

**ALPHONSE**

Todo mundo sonreía, la señora Hughes terminaba los detalles de sus postres junto a su hija Elisa, la maestra Izumi besaba a su esposo, la Abuela Pinako acariciaba a los hijos del Difunto Den, el General Roy conversaba con la Coronel Riza y May Chang lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza. Todos parecían muy felices y no era para menos, Ed les había invitado a reunirse para presentarles a su segunda hija, Nina y la gran mayoría vino gustosa.

Era genial tener una familia.

Al recordaba a su Madre, pero ya no dolía tanto como antes y su hermano mayor, Ed ya era capaz de hablar con ella con una sonrisa, chiquita, pero visible.

Todas las heridas terminan por sanar, el tiempo es el mejor bálsamo.

–¡Allí vienen!–gritó May señalando a Ed quién se acercaba con Winry, traía varios ramos de flores. Sin duda alguna fue una idea excelente.

Todos los presentes se acercaron hasta la pareja, Izumi tomó a Nina entre sus brazos, mientras Roy y Riza se acercaban al pequeño Maes para ofrecerle caramelos, Ed le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Mustang, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

–¿Y esas flores, Acero?–preguntó Roy, detalle que no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

Se acercó hasta su hermano y le quitó dos de los cuatro ramos.

–A Mamá le gustaban las flores–empezó Ed jugueteado con un par de pétalos.

–Ella decía que las flores son el mejor regalo que una Madre puede recibir–agregó Al acercándose hasta Glacier y entregándole un ramo. La Señora Hughes aceptó su ramo con una breve reverencia, Maes le obsequiaba un ramo de flores al menos una vez a la semana, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon al recordarlo.

–Gracias por perdonarnos cuando ni siquiera nosotros mismos podíamos hacerlo.

Ed se acercó hasta su Maestra Izumi y le entregó un ramo, la mujer lo recibió con un gesto duro y respondió con un abrazo, luchaba para reprimir las lágrimas, finalmente ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

–Gracias por enseñarnos el valor de la vida.

Por último, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hasta la Abuela Pinako y se arrodillaron frente a ella, la anciana ya estaba en silla de ruedas, su voz no tenía la potencia de antes ni su vista la sagacidad de años atrás, sin embargo, su agudeza no disminuía.

–Gracias por darnos un lugar al que regresar–dijo Al tomando su mano derecha.

–Gracias por darnos un Hogar al cual regresar–concluyó Ed sujetando la izquierda.

Y ambos la abrazaron.

Tal vez a Ed le había tomado más tiempo que a él, pero finalmente comprendía que nunca estuvieron realmente solos.

A lo largo de su vida tuvieron a muchas personas a su lado que aportaron un granito de arena y ayudaron a formar a los hombres responsables y maduros en que terminaron por convertirse.

Nadie jamás supliría a su Madre, pero tenían a muchas otras mujeres valerosas y dignas de amar por las cuales valía la pena vivir y luchar.

De alguna manera, incluso sin necesidad de palabras sabían que a cualquiera de ellas podían llamar.

"_Mamá"_

**FIN**

¿A que es tierno? Ya…siempre he creído que a Ed le pego más la muerte de su madre, aunque ambos deseaban traerla de vuelta, quién en verdad continuó adelante con eso de revivirla fue Ed y arrastró a su hermano con él, es una de las cosas que el otro tarda mucho en perdonarse.

En mi país de origen, México…el día de las Madre se celebra precisamente hoy y siempre quise escribir sobre las mujeres de FMA, así que…oh, bueno...

Bueno, cualquier duda, crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
